


Parlor Games

by Allerleirauh



Series: Summer of Idfic [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Fingerfucking, First Time, Idfic, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Rimming, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Xenophilia, scales - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allerleirauh/pseuds/Allerleirauh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of ‘Our Man Bashir’, Julian comes to the decision that it’s high time for a change in his relationship with Garak. Part one of my ‘Summer of Idfic’ Series</p>
<p>betaed by lanalucy - thank you, Dear! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parlor Games

“Interesting, you saved the day by destroying the world,” Garak said, his expression thoughtful.

“I bet they didn’t teach you _that_ in the Obsidian Order,” Julian answered, and the little jibe felt good. It felt even better now that he could make it with the knowledge of having Sisko and the others safely restored, the game finally won.

Pushing himself away from the large control station, Bashir walked through the room towards the opposite window front.

Garak followed him, saying, “No…no there was a great deal they didn’t teach me, like the value of a good game of chess or how indulging in fantasy keeps the mind creative.”

The admission was Garak’s way to concede that Julian had been right and he had been wrong. It was also an apology. Granted it wasn’t much, but Julian knew that it was the most he could expect for the moment. When it came to Garak, Julian had learned long ago that if you wanted to understand the true meaning of the Cardassian’s words, the really important things, you needed to read between the lines, and even that wasn’t enough. No, you had to be in possession of the encryption key to Garak’s heart and soul, too. Otherwise you were lost. Julian knew all that. He had struggled with the knowledge for years. Only today he could accept it.

“Lunch tomorrow?” he asked, his voice turning low, the unspoken ‘despite everything that has happened to us?’ hanging delicately in the air between them.

“Of course, but why don’t we have it at your place in Hong Kong? Unless of course this was your last mission?” Garak’s answer followed swiftly. He gave it in the same light and carefree voice he had used before, a voice carefully designed to smooth over all the rough edges between them that had come into such sharp contrast during the last hours. His accompanying slight bow was a much more honest gesture of respect, possibly even deference.

The last thought gave Julian pause as they made their way to the holosuite’s exit. He gave his friend a long look and said, “Oh, I think it’s safe to say that Julian Bashir, secret agent, will return.”

***

This holosuite adventure, it could have been just another facet, adding to the complexity of their relationship. It could have changed nothing, or it could have brought about a new distance between them. As it turned out, however, it changed everything.

***

Julian had gone to bed early that day. He had been exhausted, both physically and emotionally. Between the far too real threat of losing his fellow crewmembers and losing his own life in a holosuite with disabled safeties, having to deal with a Garak set on a warpath of humiliation and mockery, questioning Julian’s every decision, had been utterly nerve wracking.

Julian had expected that he would fall asleep instantly. He hadn’t, though. Instead he had lain in the dark, his mind a swirl of feverish ideas and images, chasing each other in ever tightening circles until he felt ready to scream in frustration, feeling much more awake than he had in days.

“Computer, lights, ten percent,” he said at last. With a sigh, he left the cozy warmth of his bed, keeping the blanket wrapped around his bare shoulders, dragging it behind him as he went over to his quarter’s replicator. He ordered himself a tea and sat down on the couch. Taking a first sip, he relished in the sweet taste, the hotness of the liquid as it soothed his dry throat. His quarter’s lowered temperatures made him shiver slightly and he pulled the blanket closer around him as he leaned back. He had foregone wearing a pyjama top this night, had only slipped into the trousers before going to bed earlier. Now his half-nakedness left him feeling far too exposed, far too vulnerable against the near darkness around him. He looked over to his bed, saw the top lying crumpled on the ground beside it, but didn’t get up to collect it. The blanket would do, he thought, with sudden annoyance for his own weakness. Rubbing his neck and uncomfortably cold left shoulder, he brought his feet up, shifting around a bit until he sat cross-legged. Again he tugged at the blanket around him until he felt safely ensconced in his cover.

He took another sip of tea, his free hand once again travelling to his shoulder. This time, however, he stopped before reaching it, startled by his own movement, his heart racing in sudden alarm, causing him to grow very still as he tried to determine why. An image flashed through his mind, a bloodied neck, a hand reaching up to it, tracing the wound, a face expressing shock and disbelief, but also growing respect and a new wariness. Julian had looked at Garak, had seen all those emotions and his own reaction had burned in Julian’s veins like poisoned honey.

He tried hard to clamp down on the memory. He didn’t want it to continue. He couldn’t, no, he _wouldn’t_ allow it. Desperately he closed his eyes; it was exactly the wrong thing to do. He remembered.

_Julian was so careful in his aim. He couldn’t allow Garak’s open rebellion against his orders, but it wouldn’t do to seriously maim the Cardassian. A part of his mind was almost clinical in its analysis, suggesting a grazing shot as the best warning._

_He fired at the last moment and watched Garak spinning around towards him, shocked and bewildered. The look on his face was priceless, even though it caused the tiniest twinge of guilt to rear up its head. Julian was a doctor after all. The reflex at seeing someone else injured, injured by his own hand no less, was too deeply ingrained in his psyche not to react with some amount of sympathy. Yet, another emotion, dark, dangerous and unexpected, drowned it almost instantly. It fluttered in his stomach, rising in his throat and moving downwards, too. It was the sweetest rush of power, and it made his cock stir with interest. That reaction was absolutely, shockingly wrong, of course. He stepped forward, raising his hand to Garak’s chin to inspect the damage. Only at the last moment did he realize that touching the Cardassian would be the worst thing he could do now. Slowly he lowered his hand._

Julian groaned, the sound embarrassingly loud in the stillness of his quarters. He didn’t want this, he thought desperately. He had invested such a large amount of energy on freeing himself from his obsession for the man. For three years Garak had dominated his life. It had all begun innocently enough. There had been mutual attraction at first, friendly and light banter, and a whole world of teasing and flirting. It had been fun and new. The thrill of danger and mystery that Garak had brought to his life had been exhilarating. It hadn’t stayed that way. In retrospect it was clear to Julian that it couldn’t have. Garak was a spy, an outcast, a whatever, with more skeletons in his closet than Julian would have ever thought possible even in his darkest fantasies back then.

Things had grown darker, more intense, and much more personal between them. He had learned certain things, frightening things, secrets he shouldn’t have known, secrets he probably wouldn’t have wanted to know had he been given a choice. The stakes of their games had been raised, making them more thrilling in a way, but also terrifying. He had seen it in Garak’s eyes then, daring Julian to follow, to leave the safety of the children’s sandbox and start playing riskier games, games fraught with danger, blood and power.

Julian had felt the pull to cross that threshold so strongly, almost like a physical sensation, a leash tugging him forward and into an embrace that offered salvation and damnation in equal parts. He had resisted the pull— barely. He had clung to the safety of his Federation life with its rules and regulations, and he had stepped away from the abyss, shoving down any feelings of regret and shame.

He had been exceptionally good at justifying his cowardice, for that was what the most treacherous part of his mind kept calling it. There seemed to be far more things he and Garak disagreed upon than subjects where their opinions were in accordance with one another, Julian had told himself. They had such fundamentally different views on central concepts, both of them firmly rooted in their own culture and society. Hell, it wasn’t that long ago that their people had even been at war with one another. There was a good chance it might happen again. Where would that leave him? Where would it leave _them_?

No, he had told himself firmly, it was pure suicide to further involve himself with someone as dangerous as Garak. He was far too alien, far too different. Nothing was speaking for him, not his intellect, which Julian had come to admire, not his charms, rather devastating if he was in the right mood, not his humour and wit, sharp and slightly tinged with the most alluring darkness, and most certainly not that Cardassian physique of his, the exotic colour and texture of his skin and all those scales that practically beckoned to be touched and explored. Julian would lick them, nibbling and biting and—.

He jerked himself out of it violently and hastily took another sip of his tea. It had already grown cold, and he grimaced at its cloying sweetness. Suddenly feeling revolted, he put it down with a thump and, leaving his blanket behind, he walked over to a cupboard nearby. He knew what was hidden inside and he took out both bottle and glass, before he returned to the couch, flinging himself down on it, not bothering with his blanket now. He put them down on the table in front of him and stared at them for a long minute. He had bought the Kanar what felt like ages ago, at a time when he had seriously considered inviting Garak to his quarters.

In the past Julian had revelled in fantasies of seducing Garak, delicious fantasies of the Cardassian falling for him, of sex that was gentle and rough, exotic and dirty and utterly shameless, and that ended with both of them confessing their undying love for each other.

Today he had shot Garak. Julian’s actions had forced Garak into submission, displaying that thrilling mixture of shock and growing respect. Later Julian had taken him to the infirmary, where he had patched Garak up again, Julian’s touch then utterly professional, but still as demanding, asking for the same submission. Garak had given it instantly and without reserve, masking it with nothing more than a teasing comment, fooling neither Julian nor himself with such a flimsy excuse.

Tonight Julian’s fantasies took on a much more feral flavor. Tonight he envisioned himself taking Garak, ensnaring him in a game of sex and power that ultimately only one of them could win, and that someone would be Julian, of course.

In the past he had always focused on the dangers Garak represented. Today Julian had realized with sudden insight that he could be a real danger of his own. Today he knew he could stand his ground, and even more. He could be the hunter instead of the prey, and he had discovered that it was a role that felt far more fitting than he would have ever imagined in the past.

He poured some Kanar into the glass and took a sip, swirling the tangy liquid in his mouth, as his mind began the cautious journey of reassessing a relationship he had given up upon as hopeless. What had Garak said earlier? Maybe, just maybe, there might still be hope for them, yet.

***

“I’m sorry, Garak, but I have to cancel our lunch.” Julian stood in the open door of Garak’s tailor shop, a rueful smile on his face. “We’ve been swamped with a nasty strain of the Idarian flu, I’m afraid.”

Garak looked at him calmly. “I perfectly understand. Maybe another time then,” he answered, already half turning away again and back towards the customer standing beside him.

_He’s disappointed_ , Julian thought, staying silent for a moment as he studied Garak’s profile. _He’s also afraid, most likely wondering if our holosuite adventure might have more serious repercussions than he has anticipated so far._ _Are you afraid I might dump you? Oh, my friend, if only you knew. Nothing could be farther from my mind than that._ Julian fought hard not to let the answering grin to his thoughts show on his face.

“How about dinner?” he asked instead, lightly, playfully.

Garak’s eyes snapped back to him, giving him a sharp look.

Now Julian allowed the grin to show on his face. “Dinner it is then, 2000 hours, my place in Hong Kong. Don’t be late,” he said. He didn’t give Garak a chance to reply.

***

“Please, don’t let this be a mistake,” Julian muttered to himself, letting his hand run over the white silk shirt and down to the tight-fitting black pants he had chosen to wear this evening. He was standing in the bedroom of his Hong Kong suite, scrutinizing his reflection in the large mirror in front of him. At first he had considered dressing in accordance with his holo-adventure’s period and theme, but in the end he had decided against it. Hopefully this would be an evening of play, of seduction and conquest. Instead of trying to be subtle he had settled on blatancy. There was no need in hiding his intentions from Garak, especially since it most probably wouldn’t work even if he tried.

He gave his reflection a flirtatious smile. Turning to the side, he studied his silhouette, letting his hand travel over his chest and belly. _This will do nicely_ , he thought. He turned and walked to the door, throwing a casual glance over his shoulder, taking a quick look at his ass. _Oh yes, very nice, indeed._

Out in the suite’s main room he had placed a tray filled with an exquisite selection of finger-food on the coffee table. It wasn’t much of a dinner, but Julian was confident that even if Garak should expect something more elaborate, Julian would easily manage to take his mind off such trivial matters as food. He gave the room a critical look, debating if he should bring out the divan instead of the bar, but that would be a bit too blatant he finally decided. Satisfied that everything appeared to be ready, he turned towards the window-front, taking in the illuminated skyline of Hong Kong, doing his best to calm his mind as well as his pulse.

The door chime caused him to flinch. He had given the question how to best answer it an almost ridiculous amount of thought. He had settled on cheating, not wanting to open the door by hand. He wanted to wait for Garak here, and he wanted Garak to come to him, not vice versa, as it was fitting for a proper supplicant.

“Computer, open the door, please,” he said. His gaze travelled lazily over the city’s skyline as he waited for Garak’s footsteps. He heard them draw near and then stop just inside of the room. He waited for Garak to say something, but when no greeting came, Julian finally turned.

Garak had chosen the same tuxedo he had worn yesterday, although the lack of blood at the collar suggested he had chosen a new shirt. Had it only been yesterday? Somehow it felt ages ago.

“Hello Garak,” Julian said, allowing his eyes a leisurely journey down Garak’s body and then up again until their eyes met.

“Doctor,” Garak answered.

It was an artless reply, nothing more than an acknowledgement of Julian’s presence. For a moment Julian felt his confidence falter. He had been so sure of his plan, but what if Garak wasn’t interested after all? What if it all had been a ruse? Or even worse, what if he was interested, but would say ‘no’ nonetheless? Julian felt his mouth go dry. He looked over to the bedroom door, considering if he should simply flee this scene that was on the brink of turning into a complete disaster, and that would end with him being utterly humiliated. He was on the verge of running when Garak’s voice interrupted his thoughts, pinning him to the spot.

“It seems I’m slightly overdressed for the occasion,” the Cardassian said, his gaze taking in Julian’s outfit just as approvingly as Julian had done less than a minute ago.

His open appreciation was all it took for Julian’s confidence to return. He smiled, half in relief, half in an attempt to get back into the mood again. _No risk, no fun,_ he thought. “I think that can be easily amended,” he said aloud. “Come here.”

Garak’s eyeridges slowly rose at hearing Julian issuing the order. For an order it clearly was, and they both knew it. Yet, Garak didn’t protest. He only smiled back and stepped forward, until he was less than an arm’s length away.

Julian reached up and, hooking a finger under Garak’s bow tie, he pulled him in even closer. He then proceeded to loosen it, his fingers deftly working open the knot, keeping his eyes firmly locked on the garment, unwilling to make eye contact just yet. Pulling the tie away from Garak’s neck, he casually threw it in the direction of the sofa behind him, before he began to unbutton Garak’s shirt. A sharp exhale of breath ghosted over his downturned face, a sure sign that he had managed to break Garak’s calm. Yet, there wasn’t any other sound coming from the Cardassian, no other sign of surprise or nervousness.

Julian shook inwardly. He hadn’t planned this move, as he hadn’t expected Garak to show up in the tux again. The opportunity though, had been just too good to let it pass. He had wanted to open this game of his with a show of aggression, with a gesture of dominance. Garak’s comment about feeling overdressed had been the perfect opening.

One shirt-button, a second, and then he let his hands slide under the shirt’s collar as he loosened it around Garak’s neck, letting his hands brush boldly over skin and scales. He felt Garak’s hands settle on his waist in response. _Now_ , Julian thought. Quickly he looked up, savouring the unguarded and intense expression of want on Garak’s face, before he caught himself and schooled his features again. It didn’t take long, but it was enough for Julian to have seen it only briefly.

With a smile he stepped back. “Care for a drink?” he asked. Without waiting for an answer he walked towards the bar, not looking back, but sure that Garak would follow. He walked behind it and, picking up the shaker, he began making himself a martini. He was surprised when he saw Garak still standing where Julian had left him.

The Cardassian was giving him a calculating look. Julian knew the expression very well, and it made the hairs on his neck rise in anticipation. This was Garak analyzing and strategizing, considering all his options to reach his goal. Hopefully that goal involved getting to Julian’s pants.

Going for a bit of flair, Julian threw the shaker up into the air, catching it casually while he threw Garak a cocky grin. “Come on, Garak, what’s your poison?” he asked again.

Garak gave him a look of exasperation in return, before smoothing it over into an amiable smile. “I hope you’re not meaning that literally, Doctor.”

Julian only rolled his eyes.

“Oh well, how about a glass of Kanar?” Garak asked.

Requesting a Cardassian beverage in a holo-adventure that played on Earth in the 60s, it was an obvious challenge, but Julian had expected the request. He had brought his own bottle to the holosuite. He had even gone so far as to pour a glass in advance, hiding it behind the bar’s counter. Now his preparation paid off beautifully, as he simply had to reach down and bring it up, placing it on the counter’s surface. “Here you go,” he said with a smile.

Garak stopped in midstride at the appearance of the glass, then quickly took the couple of steps necessary to pick it up. He sniffed at it suspiciously, but his face lightened when he realized that it was indeed Kanar, real Kanar. “Why, my dear Doctor, I’m impressed.” He took a sip. “Impressed and somewhat puzzled,” he added, putting the glass down again. Raising his hands he gestured at the room at large. “To go to all this trouble, just for me. It makes me almost suspicious you might have some sort of hidden agenda here.” He smiled brilliantly, his eyes wide and glittering with amusement, as if he were delighted to solve this puzzle, even though Julian was absolutely sure Garak knew exactly what this was all about.

Julian smiled back, raising his martini in a silent salute, before he took a long swig. He was a bit surprised that Garak would acknowledge that a game was taking place here so early on. Julian had expected him to wait far longer. He couldn’t help but feel slightly disappointed at Garak’s obvious lack of patience, but on the other hand that lack was also flattering and three years of courtship weren’t exactly a rushed approach.

Coming forward from behind the bar, he lazily strolled past Garak and back to the sofa where he sat down. He looked at Garak expectantly and this time Garak followed him without hesitation, sitting down at his side, then pulling a leg up, so he could turn comfortably towards Julian.

Julian mirrored his movements. He scooted just a little bit closer, making certain that their knees touched, if only barely. For a moment he was at a loss how to continue. It was clear that it was his turn. He didn’t want it any other way, but he was still insecure how far he could go in this game he wanted to play and win. “I hope your neck isn’t hurting any longer,” he remarked casually. He leaned sideways and picked up one of the plates of food from the tray. Placing it on his knee, he selected one of the fried rice tarts. It was as good as he had expected, yet he had no real interest in food right now. All his attention was focused on Garak who was staring at him out of narrowed eyes.

“I guess I should be thankful for your medical expertise, Doctor. My neck is perfectly fine,” Garak said. He spoke slowly, carefully, making it obvious that he hadn’t yet deciphered where Julian was going with his last remark.

Julian nodded, then popped another tart into his mouth. “Good, I must admit to a certain regret.”

The comment made Garak visibly sit up. “For shooting me? Oh, come now, Doctor,” he said. “Don’t destroy the favorable impression you made yesterday by succumbing to one of your Starfleet-indoctrinated fits of self-doubt now.” He looked at Julian with open scorn on his face.

Throwing on a scornful expression himself, Julian said, “What? Oh no, don’t worry, Garak. Shooting you was exactly the right thing to do, but I could have aimed for another part of your body.” He let his voice drop to a confidential murmur. “As a doctor I’m well aware how sensitive those neckridges are.” He let his eyes roam over them. On a sudden impulse he leaned forward, brushing his fingers over the one he had injured the other day. “It must have been rather painful,” he murmured softly. He saw Garak shiver in response, saw the Cardassian lean forward, even as Julian leaned back again. Picking up the plate, Julian swiftly raised it between them, offering it to Garak, his pulse quickening in delight at his own cleverness. “Why don’t you try some of these rice tarts? They are very good.”

For a second it looked as if Garak was seriously contemplating simply slapping the plate out of Julian’s hand. The thought made Julian’s pulse speed up even more, and it was with some regret that he saw the Cardassian finally reining himself in.

“Doctor,” Garak said, “You’re playing a rather dangerous game, here.” He smiled thinly, but he had the good grace to pick up one of the rice tarts and eat it.

Julian felt a tingle running down his spine. Carefully he took a deep breath. “Believe me, I know exactly what I’m doing,” he answered. He waited for more repartee from Garak, but none was forthcoming. Julian looked at him questioningly, but it seemed as if Garak was unwilling to continue. Obviously it was Julian’s role to push matters further along. With a deep sigh Julian got up from the sofa, noticing Garak’s look of alarm with at least some satisfaction. “I’m not hungry anymore,” Julian said sullenly and, picking up the tray with the food, he carried it over to the bar.

He had just put it down on the counter and was about to turn around again, when he found himself suddenly trapped against it. Garak’s body pressed close against Julian’s from behind, while Garak’s hands captured his wrists, pinning them on the counter.

“Don’t toy with me,” Garak’s voice whispered close to his ear, sounding like steel wrapped in a sheath of silk.

Julian flexed his hands, but it became instantly clear that he wouldn’t be able to free them in his current position. Using the counter as leverage, he shoved back against Garak as hard as he could, his back pushing against the Cardassian’s chest and Julian’s ass at his crotch. Julian smiled when he felt the tell-tale sign of Garak’s arousal pressing against him, hot and hard. He kept up the pressure, expecting Garak to step back any second now.

Instead Garak let go of his wrists and before Julian could react, he was spun around and then firmly pressed against the counter again. He opened his mouth, intent to make some snarky comment when Garak’s mouth descended on his, stealing his breath away. Garak wasn’t particularly gentle, but Julian hadn’t expected gentleness. He tried to pull away, being contrary was a matter of principle now, but Garak’s hands were in his hair in an instant, keeping him in place, immobilizing him, while Garak’s tongue continued its exploration of Julian’s mouth, imperious and demanding.

He chose the only option left to him, pushing one knee between Garak’s legs until he could force them apart, bringing his knee up even further, until he could press threateningly against Garak’s balls and cock. Like yesterday he didn’t want to maim, but neither was he a prize for the taking. He pressed up harder.

With a muffled groan, Garak pulled back, his expression showing real anger now. “What?” he snarled.

“Don’t underestimate me,” Julian answered, his voice deliberately soft. He reached up, his hand pinching the neckridge again, the one he had injured, his grip so hard it made Garak wince. Yet, he didn’t pull away, even as Julian’s hand remained at his neck, only barely loosening its grip. Julian stared at him seriously, almost grimly. He waited until he saw the same wariness appear in Garak’s eyes that Julian had seen in them yesterday in the cave.

“What do you want?” Garak asked, his voice as harsh as his breathing.

“You,” Julian said. He let go of Garak’s neckridge, watched Garak’s face slowly change. “But on my terms,” he added.

The smug smile died on Garak’s lips.

_This is perfect_ , Julian thought. He was securely holding the reins now, controlling the game, and he was enjoying himself immensely. He dove forward, capturing Garak’s mouth in a kiss that was even less gentle than the one before. Impatiently he pushed against Garak’s lips, demanding entrance, delving deep inside the instant those lips parted for him, licking and biting and sucking until he could taste the heavy tang of copper.

He felt the tearing of his shirt, the sound swallowed by the rush of his blood in his ears as well as the moans he breathed into Garak’s mouth, against his skin, under his scales. Hands slid over his bare back and chest, the sensation so perfect it left him light-headed and swaying. When Garak let go of him, he almost fell, barely catching himself against the counter at his back. He watched as Garak slowly stepped back, saw him push the coffee table to the side and out of the way, before he sat down on the sofa again, flinging his left arm casually over the backrest.

Garak stared at him wordlessly, an arrogant smile playing around his mouth. He kicked his shoes off, and then his right hand went to his fly, slowly unzipping it. He shifted a bit, pulling at the hem of his pants, then reaching inside, pulled his cock free.

The sight made Julian’s mouth water. Garak’s cock was large, deliciously so, and Julian wanted him so intensely at that moment, he was willing to crawl towards it if necessary, he was ready to beg for it. He would do everything if it meant he was allowed to get his hands and his mouth on that cock.

“Well?” Garak asked.

Julian was on him in a heartbeat. Crossing the room and falling to his knees, he pushed Garak’s legs apart to make room for himself between them. Ignoring the look of surprise on Garak’s face, he scuttled forward and cautiously, almost reverently closed his lips around the head of Garak’s shaft. It was pure bliss. Carefully Julian licked his way around it and down, revelling in the salty, slightly bitter taste. He raised his eyes and met Garak’s stare. There was no arrogance on his face now, only open hunger and wanton lust.

Without breaking eye contact, Julian closed his hand around the base of Garak’s cock and began to slowly, methodically suck him down, inch by delicious inch. He felt Garak’s thighs tremble, heard him moan. Rough fingers wound their way into Julian’s hair, applying pressure, holding him down. This, however, he couldn’t allow. He had made it very clear: his game, his rules.

His hand began to squeeze Garak’s shaft, his lips pulling back from his teeth, allowing the inherent threat to be felt, and Garak’s hands vanished from his head in an instant. Still Julian felt indecisive. Maybe going down on Garak hadn’t been such a brilliant idea after all. Getting down on his knees certainly wasn’t the position of power he had envisioned earlier. He pulled away, not sure what to say, but sure he wanted to say something to once again reclaim his control.

Garak, however, had other plans. Pushing Julian backwards, he briskly laid him out on the ground, following him down and stretching out on top of him. For a moment Julian was too perplexed to resist, and then it was too late as Garak’s right hand rested heavily on Julian’s crotch, squeezing him roughly through the thin material of his pants.

Julian could only writhe beneath him, drowning in the sensations: the heavy weight above him, the feel of Garak’s hand on his cock, the cloth of his pants rubbing against his cock and his balls. He wanted to reciprocate, but all he could do was let his hands roam over Garak’s back. He struggled for breath as he bucked up into Garak’s hand. This was good, but it wasn’t nearly enough. As if in answer to his thought, he felt Garak’s other hand on his fly, felt his pants being pushed down to his knees, felt Garak’s hand return to his cock, pumping it hard and fast while the other cupped his balls, tugging at them in a much gentler counter rhythm. Suddenly it was too much, too fast, and he wanted to protest, but all that came out of his mouth was a soft keening.

For Garak it obviously was enough, because in an instant Julian found himself bereft of any contact. Opening his eyes he saw Garak pulling himself up on the sofa again, giving Julian a look out of hooded, smouldering eyes.

Julian didn’t wait for an invitation. Scrambling to his knees again, he reclaimed his place between Garak’s legs. This time he pulled Garak’s pants down first, then he took hold of Garak’s cock, swallowing him down as far as he could go. Julian felt his gag reflex set in, forcing him to pull back, but soon he managed to establish a fast bobbing rhythm, going up and down, again and again. He let his hands roam over Garak’s thighs, his chest, his back, wherever he could reach. He felt and heard Garak’s breath grow shorter and harsher by the second. The Cardassian was so close to coming, but still Garak’s hands urged him away.

Reluctantly letting go of Garak’s cock, Julian looked up.

“Bed,” Garak whispered, making half demand and half plea.

“No,” Julian answered, denying both. He rose to his feet, kicking away his shoes and the pants around his ankles, getting rid of the last shreds of his shirt. He needed to be naked now. It was essential that he was naked. He relished the almost physical sensation of feeling Garak’s eyes roam hungrily over his body. Straddling Garak’s thighs, he leaned forward and reached behind the sofa’s backrest, coming away with a tube of lubricant he had hidden there earlier. Getting a generous amount of it on his hand, he grabbed Garak’s cock, palming it gently, smearing the lube over it, and massaging it into the velvety skin there. Julian knew exactly what he wanted now, Garak inside him and under him.

All the while Garak was watching him like a predator its prey, his eyes flicking back and forth between Julian’s hand on Garak’s cock and Julian’s eyes, his patience clearly wearing thinner by the second. He gave a strangled sigh when Julian finally took his hand, squirting another dollop of lube into it.

Garak would know what Julian expected of him, of that he was sure, and he wasn’t disappointed. He had barely raised himself slightly to give Garak better access, when a slick finger was already pushing up into him. It stroked in only once, though, before it was already joined by another, both pushing in and out for nothing more than a handful of rough strokes, before pulling away again. Garak’s hands came to rest on Julian’s hips, pulling him slightly forward and into position, then letting go of him altogether and grabbing the sofa’s backrest instead.

Julian hesitated, but only for a second. The prep was laughable, but there was something mesmerizing in Garak’s stare, something that held him in place against his better judgement. This was his game, he reminded himself, his game and his rules. It was obvious that Garak was daring him to fold. Julian sneered at the thought. After all what was a little pain compared to the thrill of slowly sinking down on Garak’s cock, which was hard, and hot, and almost too large, and had tasted so delicious. Reaching behind him, Julian took hold of the base of Garak’s cock, steadying it and bringing it into perfect alignment with his barely stretched asshole. He pressed down slightly, feeling the first sharp stretch and burn. He breathed out slowly, stopping himself from clenching up, forcing himself to gradually and reluctantly yield to the intrusion.

_This will take some time_ , he thought, moving upwards again before pushing down, applying just a little bit more pressure. He closed his eyes, his hand letting go of Garak’s cock, so he could brace himself on Garak’s shoulders. He moved up again and then down. _Prophets, it really burns._ The thought crossed his mind idly, appearing seemingly from out of nowhere, and then he felt compelled to hurriedly and profusely apologize to an unknowing and fortunately completely unaware Major Kira for using her religion in such a blasphemous manner. He was so distracted by his apology that he didn’t notice the minute shift in Garak’s body, only realizing what the Cardassian was up to when it was already too late.

Heavy hands fell on his shoulders, pushing him down and down, impaling him too fast on a cock that was suddenly far too big, causing him to cry out in pain. It happened so fast, he only thought of struggling when Garak was already buried inside him balls-deep. He tried then, but it was pointless as Garak held him down mercilessly.

“Come on, show me you can take it,” Garak’s voice whispered against his ear, while a hand began to rub soothing circles across his back.

Julian felt split in half, reduced to a whimpering mess, as his hands scrabbled uselessly over Garak’s chest. “Too much,” he moaned weakly, but his protest was swallowed in a kiss that in contrast was so heartbreakingly gentle it made his head swim. He moaned again, this time half in relief as he felt his ass muscles slowly unclench, easing the pain into something more bearable.

Garak broke the kiss. “There,” he said. “This is much better.” He began kissing Julian’s face, starting at the corners of his mouth, working his way up over his cheeks until he could kiss Julian’s eyes, paying special attention to the tears that had spilled there, licking them up as if they were the most precious liquid he had ever tasted in his life. Only then did Garak’s hands relinquish their hold around Julian’s shoulders and back, moving down to his hips.

Julian felt suspended, hanging in the balance between diminishing pain and increasing pleasure, unable to act of his own accord. Fortunately Garak had no such problem, slowly raising Julian up before pushing him down again. Julian threw his head back and cried out, but this time it wasn’t in pain. It was still too much, far too much, the girth too wide, stretching him far beyond the point of comfort. The sensation was utterly overwhelming. There was so much friction, and he wanted it to stop, and he wanted it to continue at the same time, preferably forever.

Garak’s movements were inexorably slow, but they were by no means gentle. He pushed Julian upwards until it was just the head of his cock stretching Julian’s hole. Then Garak would pull him down, his cock pressing hard against Julian’s prostate on every downwards stroke, relentless and always too large, despite the fact that Julian’s muscles had relaxed even further.

Julian placed his hands on Garak’s shoulders, but once again Garak seemed to have other ideas. Stopping in his movements, he took Julian’s hands in his own, bringing them down between them and closing them around Julian’s cock. He gripped Julian’s hips again and returned to his slow rhythm of push and pull.

Julian’s cock had flagged at the pain of Garak’s first full entry, but it was fast growing hard again and it didn’t take Julian long to pick up a stroking rhythm that brought him back to full hardness, creating a perfect build-up. He felt weak with arousal, revelling in the ever tightening coil of tension that seemed to make up his whole existence now. He let his head fall forward, resting it on Garak’s shoulder, feeling the scales rub against his cheek.

_Oh… the scales… how could I have forgotten about them?_ Julian thought. Letting go of his cock, he quickly reached up, divesting Garak of the tux and his shirt. He grabbed his cock again, picking up his stroking as he leaned forward. Cautiously he let his tongue dart out, let it flicker over alien-textured skin, both rougher and smoother than a human’s. He listened to Garak’s hum of approval. It decided his next move as he brought his teeth into play, sinking them carefully into yielding flesh.

Garak bucked up violently beneath him, managing to drive his cock even deeper into Julian, who in turn could only whimper, letting go of Garak’s neck in favour of drawing in frantic breaths. Julian felt Garak’s hands grab his ass, parting his cheeks, and he let himself sink down willingly, going deeper still. He was so close to coming, the rush of liquid heat, of everything turning pliant and hot and red, already on the verge of cresting over him. He tried to struggle, to raise himself again, to prolong the pleasure, but Garak’s hands had returned to Julian’s shoulders, pressing him down, turning him helpless. Sharp teeth grazed over his neck, so soft and unadorned in comparison to the one he had just bitten.

“Come for me,” Garak whispered.

Julian fell. He felt his cock pulsing in his hand, felt his semen spurt over it, warm and wet. He rocked forward, halfway delirious by the feeling of Garak’s cock moving inside him, causing Julian’s own cock to spurt a fresh wave of come. He rocked forward again, capturing Garak’s mouth with his own. The kiss was sloppy, mouths opening too wide to fit and teeth clashed more than once, but it was perfect nonetheless. For a while he mindlessly hovered in post-coital lassitude. Eventually he let go of his cock and brought his come-covered hand up, letting it rest on Garak’s shoulder, before inspiration struck and he slowly began to work his come into the scales of Garak’s neckridge, turning them slippery and soft.

Julian felt Garak’s answering groan resonate inside his mouth and he could have sworn he felt Garak’s cock jerk inside him. He broke the kiss with a gasp. Turning his mouth to the side, he brought it close to Garak’s shoulder. Carefully and slowly he licked a long trail up to Garak’s neck, savouring for the first time the heady mixture of his own come and Garak’s sweat. The taste was instantly addictive; he was sure of it, but he hadn’t reached his ultimate goal, not yet. Sucking hard on Garak’s skin, he drew blood close to the surface, making the mix even headier as the faint tang of copper joined into the flavor.

This time Garak’s groan spoke of desperation. He moved abruptly, almost violently dislodging Julian from his cock before pushing him back, forcing him to stand on unsteady legs. Julian didn’t have time to complain though, as Garak followed him up immediately.

He claimed Julian’s mouth in another hard kiss and began manoeuvring them both backwards, breaking the kiss only shortly to scoop down and pick up the remote control for the suite’s revolving bar and divan, pressing the button that would cause the latter to appear. Then his mouth was on Julian’s again, biting and licking and marking its claim.

Julian felt the divan’s edge pressing against the back of his legs, and he let himself drop down on it. He hadn’t foreseen the effect it might have on his ass, and he involuntary winced as it hit the divan’s surface. The sensation was anything but comfortable, and he quickly scooted backwards, bringing his feet up on the divan so he could better spread his weight.

For a moment Garak watched him in complete silence. A quick flick of his hand and Julian saw the lube land at his side. The sight caused a new rush of heat to race through his body. Raising himself on his elbows, Julian looked back at Garak, taking his time to study him: the dishevelled hair, the fine sheen of sweat, as well as the erect cock, still hard and eager.

‘My game,’ Julian wanted to say, but then he thought better of it. Instead he simply spread his legs and bent his knees, bringing his feet to bear flat on the divan, offering himself in wordless invitation. ‘Take me’ his posture challenged, ‘take your pleasure’ it taunted.

He watched Garak slowly crawl up between Julian’s legs until Garak was halfway on top of him, covering him with soft strokes and kisses over his belly and chest. He moved slowly upwards and Julian expected another kiss, but he didn’t get one.

“How long?” Garak asked hoarsely.

Julian understood immediately what was asked and the moan that stole over his lips was like a traitor whispering behind his back, giving away information he didn’t want to share, at least not so easily.

Garak chuckle was hot against his belly. “Let’s find out together, shall we?” he asked.

Without forewarning a hot mouth descended on Julian’s cock, causing him to curl up at the intensity of the sensation, sharp and overwhelming. He moaned even louder.

“Too early, then,” Garak commented, his voice deceptively calm as if he was conducting an experiment.

“Slightly,” Julian managed to breathe out, proud to be articulate at all. He felt Garak’s mouth and tongue slowly descend, moving away from his cock, instead sucking on his balls. He threw an arm over his eyes, trying to block out the overhead lights. This was sweet torture and he loved every second of it. He let his legs fall apart even wider, trying to give Garak better access.

Hands at the back of his knees made him tense up briefly, as Garak bent him slightly. Vaguely Julian expected the thrust of a cock, but instead he felt himself licked by a clever tongue that circled his hole, then pushed insistently inside him. “Bastard!” he muttered, his voice hitching on the word as the tongue pushed in even deeper.

Garak’s only reaction was a brief scoff, and the sensation of that sound breathed against his over-sensitized skin down there was almost too much to bear. Julian felt his cock twitch. The tongue briefly retreated, and Julian felt Garak shift, bringing his shoulders into play, so he could hold Julian’s legs up with them, freeing his hands in the process.

Julian easily guessed what would come next, yet he still hissed when Garak’s hands parted his cheeks, spreading them wide. He felt a casual, quick lick across his hole, before cool air was blown across it, causing his ass-muscles to clench up involuntarily, sending shivers up his spine and making him arch his back.

He hadn’t time to relax again, before he felt two thumbs pushing inside him, stretching him by pulling slightly apart. This time Julian’s cock not only twitched, but jerked, and Garak must have seen it, because he chuckled in response, causing another gust of breath to caress Julian’s quivering hole, making him finally lose it as he whimpered shamelessly. Garak’s thumbs spread him even wider, and soon his tongue joined them, delving in between them, then pulling back, flicking lightly over the rim of Julian’s hole, teasing its stretched skin over and over with eager licks. 

“Garak, please,” Julian moaned. He didn’t care if he was begging; he didn’t care if he wasn’t entirely ready. He soon would be, and he couldn’t bear to wait any longer. He wanted Garak’s cock and he wanted it now. Raising the arm he had flung across his eyes, he looked down at Garak, saw the Cardassian slowly pulling back, staring back at him speculatively, as if he wanted to gauge Julian’s level of desperation. “Come on Garak, my rules, remember?” Julian pleaded. He breathed out in relief when Garak wordlessly picked up the lube and, applying another generous amount of it to his cock, he took hold of Julian’s legs again, bending him slightly further until he was poised at a perfect angle to be fucked.

“Ready?” Garak asked and, at Julian’s eager nod, he thrust all the way in, hard and fast, and Julian couldn’t supress the high pitched yell that the sensation wrung out of him. He was still sufficiently loose that it didn’t hurt, but the feeling of being stretched to his limit again was as overwhelming as it had been before. It only intensified as he instinctively clenched up against the intrusion, unable to stop himself.

Garak pulled out abruptly. Then shoved in again, going even deeper this time, drawing another startled yell from Julian. Suddenly Garak’s hand was gripping his, drawing it between their bodies and wrapping it around Julian’s cock, just as he had done before, the message clear.

“I have no patience to wait for you this time,” Garak whispered against his lips, as if he wanted to make absolutely certain that Julian got it. “Make sure you tag along,” he added, and with that being said he set out to fuck Julian in earnest, going for long, hard strokes that despite the fresh amount of lubrication caused almost too much friction for Julian’s already sore asshole.

Julian gave his cock a tight squeeze, rubbing over the head and into the slit, going for all the right moves that were the surest way for getting him off. He shifted his ass, trying to find the best angle so that Garak’s cock would hit his prostate with every thrust in.

Garak proved to be more considerate than he had let on, because with just a grunt of acknowledgement he complied with Julian’s shifting. It took them one thrust, another, and on the third it was sweet ecstasy. Julian pressed his eyes tightly shut, letting himself go limp, turning himself over to Garak and to his cock, becoming nothing but a willing receptacle.

Garak set up a driving and relentless rhythm, hammering into Julian with force and a single minded determination that knew only one goal. It didn’t take long and Julian gave up on his passivity. He began to fall into Garak’s rhythm, shoving back against him, as he felt the wave of his orgasm slowly rising again. He wanted to get there. Preferably, he wanted to get there before Garak. His hand on his cock sped up as he tried to push himself over the edge.

“Look at me,” Garak ground out.

Julian’s eyes flew open, meeting Garak’s gaze, the normally icy blue of his eyes somehow darker now, like a coming storm in winter. His skin color had changed too, had also turned darker, especially around the ridges of his neck and eyes. Julian stared at him in fascination, the visual as entrancing as the physical sensations were demanding, pulling him ever closer to the precipice. The wave crested and he came again, felt his whole body contract and shudder in uncontrollable spasms, felt his cock sputter.

His own orgasm triggered Garak’s, causing his thrusts to turn even sharper. They shortened and turned erratic, before he thrust in deeply one last time, and then went absolutely still, the barest shudders rippling through him as he let his head fall on Julian’s shoulder and he came.

For a long time afterwards their labored breathing was the only sound that filled the room.

***

Julian came awake with a start, realizing that he must have dozed off without meaning to. He lay on his side, and he could feel Garak at his back, one arm encircling Julian’s waist, holding him close. He felt mostly comfortable and it took him a while before he realized there was something disconcerting going on, something that kept nagging at his mind. He went for a physical inventory, falling back to his ‘doctor mode’, and this time it didn’t take him long to understand. He could feel Garak’s cock, his suspiciously half-hard cock securely nestled against Julian’s crack.

Julian groaned, not so much in response to the present sensation, but more in concern of what it might be foreshadowing in his near future. He was most certainly not up to another round tonight.

Garak only reacted with an amused chuckle, a warm breath against Julian’s neck. He was obviously misunderstanding Julian’s intent or possibly not caring.

“My ass hurts.” Julian clarified, feeling slightly ridiculous that the statement even needed to be made under the current circumstances.

“If I had known that all it would take was allowing you to shoot me,” Garak replied, still seeming completely unsympathetic to Julian’s unease.

Julian’s anger rose as suddenly as a tidal wave running up a steep shore. He moved around in Garak’s embrace and, pushing himself up onto his hands, he tried to tower over his infuriating bed mate.

The look Garak gave him in return was entirely too unimpressed.

Julian moved on top of him, getting Garak’s arms up beside his head, pinning them to the divan. “I might not know everything, but of one thing I am absolutely sure. By _no means_ did you _allow_ me to shoot you,” he said as he glared down at Garak, doing his best to bring his point across.

There wasn’t an immediate answer, at least not a verbal one and not at first. Instead he saw Garak smile at him lazily, before he slowly spread his legs, letting Julian settle between them. He pulled up his feet and bent his knees, mirroring Julian’s posture of silent offering from earlier on.

“As you said before,” Garak replied softly, his eyes still glittering in amusement, “your game and your rules.”


End file.
